


Names.

by Geekygirl669



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: After working together for five years the team still don't know Tk's real name and there determined to fine out.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 216





	Names.

“You’re really not going to give us anything?” Judd asked more than a little angry with the younger Strand.

“I’m really not going to give you anything.” Tk nodded with a small smirk. “My names Tk and that’s all you’re going to get.”

“Come on cap.” Mateo said looking over at Owen. “Can’t you give us something?”

Owen shrugged his shoulders with a small smile. “Tk has gone by TK since he was about six, I don’t even remember the last time he actually told someone his name. But I will let you know that his first name starts with T and his middle name with a K.”

“Timothy, Tom, Tim.” Judd listed off all the names begins with T that he could think off.

Tk laughed at Judd’s suggestions as he leaned back in his car willing to let them have their fun for a while. Owen shock his head as he said with a small laugh of his own. “I would never name my son any of those things, so you might want to keep thinking.”

“Come on give us another hint man?” Judd asked the two strands.

“The only way you’re going to find out my name is if you guess it.” Tk told them.

“So if we guess right, you’ll tell us?” Marjan asked needing to make sure. 

“If you guys both of them right I’ll tell you.” Tk agreed with a small nod.

“Okay.” The team all nodded in agreement and Tk knew that they weren’t going to be giving up anytime soon. 

****************

Tk walked into the fire house in a better mood then he normally is when he’s about to start his second 24 hour sift in a row, to stop short when he spotted Carlos standing in the corner surrounded by his team.

“Come on the two of you are married, you have to know his.” Marjan pointed out sounding more than a little annoyed that this hadn’t been easier to get out of him. “You literally have to know his name.”

“I’m not going to tell you.” Carlos shock his head with a small laugh. “You can keep asking but I’m not going to tell you anything.”

“For starters.” Tk said shocking everyone before they turned round to look at him. “Leave my husband alone and trust me when I say he isn’t going to say anything. I’ve made sure of that.”

“Come on Tk we’ve known you for over five years. You can’t know someone for that long and not know what they’re real name is.” Mateo pointed out. 

“I told you, guess right and I will tell you, keep guessing till you do.” Tk shrugged his shoulders as he pushed past his friends and over to Carlos. “What are you even doing here?”

“You forgot this.” Carlos said with a small laugh as he held up Tk’s phone and wallet. “I figured you might need at least one of these as some point.” 

“Thanks.” Tk smiled gratefully as he took the two objects from Carlos and gave him a small kiss. “Now go before they torture you even more.”

“We were not torturing him.” Judd said in defence trying to play innocent. “We were just talking to the guy.”

“You were grilling him so that you could find out my real name.” Tk corrected with a small laugh as he turned away from Carlos, making sure his husbands hand stayed on his waist. “Which again I’m going to say he isn’t going to tell you.”

“A hint?” Mateo asked using his best baby dog eyes on the older man.

“No.” Carlos shock his head as he looked down at his watch. “I have to go to work. I’ll see you later.” With one last kiss Carlos removed himself from Tk and walked out of the station.

“You’re seriously going to my husband now?” Tk asked his team in disbelief. “And again I’m going to tell you there’s no way he’s going to say anything.”

“How can you be so sure?” Mateo asked even as Tk started to walk towards the locker room. 

“Because if he ever wants sex again he’s not going to say anything.” Tk said over his shoulders.

*********************

“Tyler!” Carlos shouted without thinking as he saw the roof of building Tk was currently in collapse in on itself, quickly running as close to the building as he could before Owen reached him, holding him back.

Owen settled Carlos down a little before he pulled his walkie up to his face quickly saying, his voice laced with panic. “Tk, you okay in there? Tk?”

“I’m here dad.” Came Tk’s reply, before he was cut off with a small coughing fit. “I’m okay, making my way out.”

“Okay.” Owen sighed in relief looking over at his son-in-law. “He’s okay and he’s going to kill you.” Owen warned the younger man not having been the only person who over heard the mans shout, Carlos just looked at Owen his face showing nothing more than the relief he felt knowing TK was okay.

“I don’t care.”

It was a couple more minutes before Tk made his way out of the building, escorted straight away by his father and husband over to an ambulance.

“You scared the shit out of me.” Carlos told Tk once Michele had checked him over.

“Sorry.” Tk apologised with a small smile, the oxygen mask making it hard to make out from anyone other than his husband. 

“It’s fine, just don’t do it again.” Carlos moved over so that he could place his arm over Tk’s shoulder, his husband leaning his head on his shoulder straight away. “I may have messed up when you the roof collapsed.”

“How?” TK asked a little nervously.

Judd walked up to the married couple the rest of the team not that far behind him. “Tyler.”

Tk started at his tam for a moment before looking back up at his husband. “You told them?”

“He didn’t mean to.” Owen defended his son-in-law. “He shouted it when everything happened.”

“Fucking hell.” Tk shock his head with a small laugh. “My first name is Tyler yeah. But just because you know that doesn’t mean you can call me Tyler, got it.”

“I would listen to him.” Owen told the team. “It took his mum three years to call him Tk and put it this way I was very glad not to be in her position.”

“You going to tell us your middle name now?” Paul asked.

“No.” Tk shock his head. 

Owen looked at his son for a second before turning back to the team with a small smirk. “It’s Kennedy.”

“Dad.” TK shouted the best he could threw the mask looking totally betrayed. 

“You told them my middle name.” Owen pointed out with a small shrug. “And I named you I should get to tell people.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed somthing that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.


End file.
